


Wild Heart

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Extreme Deadlines Treat, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Extreme Rules, Secret Relationship, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “Are you going to let me in? " Elias stops, gazing warily over his shoulder. “The last thing I want is awkward questions.”orElias stops in to check on Bayley post-Extreme Rules.





	Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).

> Title and Lyrics come from Wild Heart By Mumford and Son.

“You never learn, " Bayley says, doing her best to hold the sly, smirk back.

The last thing she wants is for him to think she approves of his shenanigans. 

“It was fun." Elias’s eyes gleam with amusement. "Who doesn’t dream of smashing of The Undertaker with a guitar?"

"Normal people? " Bayley shakes her head, still hiding her amusement. 

“Are you going to let me in? " Elias stops, gazing warily over his shoulder. “The last thing I want is awkward questions.”

Bayley squeezes her eyes shut, searching for a response. Elias is the kind of guy who drives her absolutely crazy. If he were anyone else, she’d never stand for it. There’s something about him that she adores, even if she can’t explain it.

“Awkward questions? " Bayley cocks her head as she tries to understand. "They tell you who can visit - slash - spend the night with?"

"I run with them because it's convenient, I tell them as little as I can." Elias shrugs, shooting her a bemused grin. "So-can I come in?

Bayley steps aside,welcoming in. She doesn't understand why they keep doing this. They don't date. They just hang out and occasionally sleep together. It's not serious - Far from it. They just really get along.

The sex isn't half bad either.

"I don't know how we keep getting away with it," Bayley quips, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't question it," Elias murmurs, wrapping his arms around her. "The last thing we want is this to come up." 

Elias came out of nowhere - a fact that still stuns her. She's not quite sure where this came from. One day, he's a mere acquaintance, and the next day, they're making out in the corner of a dark bar.

"Don't yell at me." Bayley murmurs, giving him a reassuring grin. "Is he worth it?" 

Bayley _adores_ him. He's a great light in her world. She can't imagine this crazy journey without him by her side. He's an amazing person- one of the only people who really get her. She does her best to be his biggest fan. Someone needs to be in his corner since he refuses to do it. 

She just wishes he had the confidence to show the world everything he shows her. 

"You don't hold back, do you?" He fixes his gaze at a spot over her shoulder. She feels the tension pouring off him in waves. She hadn't meant to spook him, but she's genuinely curious. 

"No answer is too out there," she coaxes, letting her hand trail down his arm. 

"_Really_ don't want to go there." He blows out a frustrated breath. "Just _no_." 

"If you insist..." Bayley knows better than to push it. If he _really_ doesn’t want to discuss it, she’ll let it go for now. 

Besides, she already partially suspects the problem. 

“Know he means well.” Elias begins to speak, but Bayley cuts him off with a curt shake of her head. 

This is _their_ time together, and she doesn’t want Shane to pollute that. 

“Let it go. No Shane. No Sasha. _Just us._”

Bayley drapes her arms around his neck, feeling all the tension leave her body as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Being with him feels more right than anything else ever had

There’s something about him that she just can’t explain. 

“You were amazing in that match.” Elias leans in, brushing his lips over her temple. “I can’t believe how well you did.”

"I try.” Bayley laughs, accepting his affection. It feels like the more they’re together, the more she runs the risk of falling in love. “Still can’t believe you hit _The Undertaker_ with a guitar.”

"Made sense at the time." Elias shrugs, as though this is a perfectly rational explanation. "Like I said- living a dream." 

"You have some weird dreams." 

People think she's crazy. She's _so much better_ than him. She could have anyone she wanted, and yet, she chooses _Elias_\- a cranky curmudgeon who just happened to be decent on the guitar. It doesn't make sense, but that's okay. 

Love _seldom_ does. 

She could go with the safe choice, but there's no guarantee it would be any better. 

For as much of an ass as he can be, Elias treats her like she hangs the moon. 

"What are you wearing?" His gaze drifts down, taking in her outfit. 

"Comfy clothes?" Since she'd forgotten what she was wearing, she looks down.

Over-sized 2017 _Elias_ shirt, probably stolen from him. Over-sized grey basketball shorts, _probably_ stolen from him. 

Her rainbow ankle socks are the piece of clothing on her that actually _belongs_ to her. 

"And suddenly it all makes sense." Elias shakes his head, doing his best to feign annoyance. He couldn't fool her. He loved it. "Thought I was losing clothes, but I can't believe _you're the thief._" 

"Can you blame me? I love your laundry soap." 

"That's as lame as my excuse for attacking Taker." 

"Ha!" Bayley holds her finger in the air as her grin widens. "You admitted it." 

These moments of random banter are some of what Bayley treasures the most. These are the moments where it all makes sense. 

These are the moments where all's right in the world. 

"Mind if we just sleep tonight?" He blows out a tired breath, as he tightens his grip on her. 

"I'm fine with that." _Everything_ aches, a sign of her hard-fought battle. Sleep actually sounds _glorious_. "Not feeling so hot." 

"Did you ice yourself?" 

"Not yet." She feels the burn from his disapproving stare. "I was _trying_ to find the mental oomph to go." 

"_Mental oomph_?" Elias shakes his head, holding back laughter. "Give me your key." 

Bayley grabs the key card off a table, and presses it into his hand. She gives him a sweet smile, as she averts her gaze. "I don't deserve you." 

"I could say the same about you." He spins on his heel, walking towards the door. Perhaps thinking twice about it, he turns back and gives her a quick kiss. 

"What's that for?" 

"Because I can." He grabs the pink plastic ice bucket, and sets off. 

She settles onto the bed, ignoring her muscles as they scream. She can't get comfortable, but soon, the Ibuprofen will kick in. It'll all work out. 

The door opens, as Elias comes back. Her heart begins to race- she's _thrilled_.

Most importantly, he'd gone without giving a second thought to being spotted. 

"Here." He slides in beside her, and eases her shirt up. "Ready yourself." 

A coarse towel scrapes at her back, but it blocks out enough of the cold so it's not a total shock to her system. 

"I'll take care of it," he whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. 

Before too long, he eases her aches and begins lulling her to sleep. 

She fights it, preferring to stare at him. She never wants this moment to end. 

"Shh," he murmurs, his voice dropping to a low-graveled whisper. His hands move from her lower back to around her waist. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake." 

To her surprise, he begins to sing. Now soothed by his lullaby, she allows herself to drift. 

Her last conscious thought is her realization of what it all means. 

_I wouldn't have you any other way  
Who wants a love that makes sense anyway_

-fin-


End file.
